


倾慕（卅九）

by yuno27



Category: all腾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuno27/pseuds/yuno27





	倾慕（卅九）

沈腾努力保持着神智的清醒，虚弱地开口：“你们…要对他怎么样……”  
在他旁边的士兵乐了一下，随手将他已经被鞭子破开的衣领撕开，点了点他的肩头，“火刑，要是他像你这样细皮嫩肉的，一烙铁下去，啧啧啧，烙印肯定好看得很。”  
沈腾没什么反应，依然只是努力地维持着自己的呼吸。  
士兵便歇了一手，又问：“怎么，你就不怕？”  
沈腾静了片刻，轻轻笑了一声，“我当年…不是没被日本人刑讯过。我只是怎样也料想不到，如今对我操戈的，会是自己的同胞……”  
士兵发出一声冷笑，又拉开一步重新扬起鞭子，“那你可得保住你这颗想太多的脑袋。”只是这一鞭子抽下去，他倒先愣了。  
却不只是他，所有还在周围监视着的其他人，都同时凝固了视线。

  
他们眼睁睁地看到沈腾的上衣被当胸破开后，被一鞭子凌厉地落在胸口，白皙的皮肉上立刻起了一道鲜艳的血痕，而两边乳首却紧接着淌出了一些奶白的汁水来。  
所有人看着这一幕发怔，然后面面相觑，直到有人出声，“妈的，他是个孱人？”  
安静被打破，响起了毫不掩饰的交头接耳声。

  
“你们以前谁见过？”  
“你要说这类人，那见是见过，可你说这样的景儿，倒是谁见过？”  
“那这不就意味着他生育过？新鲜了，我听闻这类人大都接受不了自己的身份，为了掩藏无所不用其极，确是没见过真的去给男人生育的。”  
“说明你见识短，早年间多少官爷富贾养着这样的孱人做外室就为了开枝散叶？还不是因为他们这类人被人笑话登不得堂，独用来传子嗣又不必入祖祠，可成了大户人家心照不宣的默契了。”  
“那他们和女人区别在哪儿了？”  
“区别在外头呗，废话，这你长了眼睛看不着？”  
“按理说里外都不一样才是。”  
“这摆着一个活标本你们还争论起来了，怎么着不能研究研究？”  
这话一出，引得所有人的目光又回到沈腾身上，脸上促狭的笑意渐起，为首的使唤着身边人，“去，到大病室拿点儿工具过来。”

  
在旁人去取工具的过程中，其余人收了鞭子，将沈腾解下刑架。沈腾不是没听见他们的交谈，但是他已经没有多余的力气去做出什么反应了，身上的伤痕痛得已经趋于麻木，令他只能虚软无力地被拖下来，拖到一张连着刑架的长椅上，将他按在上面半躺着，双手吊起来绑上刑架无处挣扎。  
另外的人将他的腿拉起来的同时扯掉了他的裤子，将他下身完全地暴露在空气中。冷空气使得沈腾本能地瑟缩了一下，按着他大腿的人却毫无停滞地吊起了他的脚腕。  
只有肩背受力的情形让他动弹不得的同时浑身酸痛，聚在他身边的士兵们自然毫不在意。其中一人探手捏住他腿间仍柔软的那物，啧啧有声，“单这样瞧着，还不是和男人没有区别？”  
前面的人则伸手摸到他的胸口，细致软嫩的触感令他不禁停滞了一下，又忍不住用力揉捏起来，奶水立刻漫过他的指缝不断往外淌，几乎叫人倒吸一口气，“怕是区别大了。”  
取工具的人回来了，将一个铁盘递到众人眼前，“可这些玩意儿都是给女人用的，好使吗？”  
“不试怎么知道。”一个人拿过扩张器，捏着把手开合了下，来到沈腾身边，比划了一下，便将头柄推进了他的体内。  
沈腾的身体反射性地颤动了一下，冰凉的工具进入他的身体，甚至将他有些混沌的神智都刺激得清醒了一瞬，他咬住嘴唇尽量忽视着此刻发生的一切，闭上眼睛让思绪散远。  
那人将头柄完全推入之后，便捏着把手令两片头柄分开来，尽可能地撑开了他的穴道，扣上套环固定住把手。  
周围的人眼见了一会儿，摇头道：“这不还是看不出来？”  
然而及至此刻，这似乎也已经变得不再重要了，有人转而道：“上一次有女囚犯送来上阴刑已经是多久之前了？”  
另外传来一声笑，“怎么着，你要给他也试试吗？”  
有人提示道：“也不能乱试，这个上头下了令的，不能随随便便搞死，还得从他嘴里挖东西。”  
“等等，你们瞧，”一个人蹲下身去，近距离看到在扩张器固定了一阵之后，撑开的穴口沿着嫩红的甬道内壁淌出了透明的体液，滴滴答答地顺着把手滴落下来，“看出来了吧，他们这类人，原来是天生的淫贱胚子啊。”  
一阵哄笑。  
“是不是给男人生过孩子之后，食髓知味，就再离不了那话儿了？”  
一句话勾起了许多暗藏的心思，终于有人推波助澜出最后一句，“说那么多，试试不就知道了？”

  
有人将扩张器从他体内抽离时他的身体本能地瑟缩了一下，被带出的体液淌下来为柔软的穴口平添了诱人的水光。沈腾不是第一次痛恨自己身体不同寻常的敏感，可是最糟糕的一次噩梦般的经历也已经是近二十年前了，他忘不掉曾经侵犯他的人的样子，但他可以控制自己始终不要去回想，不去回想那时几乎将他溺亡的绝望和恐惧。  
直到这一刻，那种绝望再一次浮现在了他的眼前。  
他的双腿被吊着，无力合拢地暴露在所有人眼前。  
刑讯的士兵们总是乐得对每一个送来的女囚犯施以阴刑，以满足他们的兽欲，只是如今已有一段时间未见女囚犯了，压抑许久的欲望对上一例新鲜奇妙的活体，自然乐得争相发泄尝试一番。  
沈腾闭着眼睛感觉到很快有人置身于他腿间，一手抓住他的大腿，硬热的一物胡乱地蹭在穴口，然后莽撞地直顶了进来。  
沈腾心口窒了一瞬，偏过头忍着颤抖一声不吭。  
“妈的，又湿又紧……”埋在他体内的男人停滞了一下，爽得粗声喘着气，“是个好玩意儿。”话音未落，按捺不住地一手压着他的腿根用力地抽插起来，撞击出一阵濡湿黏腻的水声，之前淌出的体液在反复的抽送间沾湿了一片被撞红的皮肤，在每次抽离时牵连起一些涎丝，更显得一切淫乱不堪。  
四肢均不能受力的情况之下，沈腾只觉得他的腰背痛得快要断了，每一下贯穿都将他摇摇欲坠的身体撞得更加无力支撑，颤抖越来越明显。  
太过强烈的刺激反复刮擦着他敏感的内壁，腿间的那物很快半勃着涌出一些混着前液的白浊，他的身体太容易高潮，快感过载后的痛苦就变得过分漫长。  
而在下身被不断侵犯之时，其他人也并没有打算放过他，扳过他的脸的人强硬地钳着他的颌骨送进他口中抽送，粗长的性器顶进喉咙几乎令人窒息。更多的手落在他的身上，粗暴地抓握蹂躏起他的乳房，直到两边乳首都被人用唇齿攫住，大力的啃咬吮吸只能令他感觉到刺痛，浑身上下无一不痛。  
泪水应激性地漫出眼角，他依然没有睁开眼睛，灼烫的精液打在他的内壁上，深入他的喉咙里，身上，脸上，一片狼藉。

  
不知第几个送入他体内的男人抓着他的腰往上提以便插干更深，角度变换之下硬挺的头部顿时撑开一围软肉插进了腔道，紧致吸附在阴茎头部的压迫性快感令他一阵酥爽，险些瞬间缴械，忍不住缓着气与周围人道：“喂，老子干到里头去了…这他妈的真叫浪，差点儿给老子吸出来。”  
有人哈哈大笑着回：“怕是你要不行，不如趁早下来换人！”  
这话听了自然搓气，男人停滞了一下立刻挺腰大干起来，就着这个角度每一下直插入腔口，巨大的快感刺激得阴茎很快又胀大一圈，禁不住提速愈加猛烈深重地操干起来，直撞进最深处射出的同时粗喘着道：“你们说，这会不会给他搞怀孕了？”  
将他拉开的男人嗤笑一声：“怀了也不知道是谁的。”  
引来一阵附和的哄堂大笑。  
许是等待的时间太长，不满之下有人干脆割断了绑着沈腾手腕的绳子，挤到他身下将他接在怀里。沈腾刚混混沌沌地感觉到肩颈的压力一松，下一刻就意识到接下来等待他的会是什么。  
在他腿间动作的男人显然也意识到了，停下动作抓着他的双腿往前送了送，将他抱在怀里的男人立刻调整好了姿势，阴茎抵在已经容纳了一根性器的入口处，沿着缝隙试探，然后找了个便于施力的角度猛地往里挤了进去。  
毫无怜惜的急进，整根没入的一瞬间沈腾几乎觉得身体被整个撕成了两半，巨大的痛苦逼得他猛地张开了眼睛，一声尖叫卡在喉咙里最终还是没能漏出半个音节。他仰起头来几乎忘了该怎么呼吸，所有的忍耐冲破了极限，脆弱地维持到此刻的心弦终于在那一刻断裂，彻底的崩溃铺天盖地地淹没了他，他直着眼睛却看不到任何东西，绝望和恐惧蒸发了他所有清醒的神智，眼泪不断地从空洞无神的眼中淌下来，无助而颤抖着吐出几不可闻的破碎词句：“救我…艾伦…救救我……”

  
这场漫长的酷刑直到天黑才结束。士兵们餍足地拖拖拉拉整理着自己的衣服的时候才发现沈腾已经没有任何声息了，但并没人关心过他是什么时候失去意识的。在他们眼中，囚犯除了有价值的情报，生命便如草芥，如此最多不过是一件供他们随意发泄欲望的玩物，没人会在意。  
为首的扣好外带，随手指挥着，“送到大病室给他弄干净治好，别让他断气儿。”  
一个士兵上前将沈腾扛到肩上的时候顿了顿，开口道：“他好像说了一个名字。”  
“什么名字？”  
“听不清。”  
“人都昏过去了还什么名字，你听错了吧？”  
士兵困惑地挠挠头，又不确定了，“可能吧。”


End file.
